


The List Without His Name (short)

by Spinestalker



Series: The Stag Crown [2]
Category: South Park, South Park: The Stick of Truth (Video Game)
Genre: Kyle pining for Stan, Less than 850 words, M/M, Omega Verse, Short One Shot, pre tscc, relatively sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinestalker/pseuds/Spinestalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crown Prince Kyle is given a list, and it's the name that's not on it that relieves him the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The List Without His Name (short)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having some problems and wrote this to try and get past them. It's set several months before the start of The Stag Crown Champion.
> 
> (Prompt: Your character is given a list of names. Why?)

The list was the longest yet. The writing a little sloppier than the ones before. Unlike the others, however, this one was listed alphabetically for convenience. But there was nothing convenient about death. Each name was a life stolen on a battlefield far from home. Each life leaving a precious void. Tomorrow Kyle would spend an hour with a protesting wrist as he signed his name over 900 times. The smell of wax would give him a headache and his hand would be died black with ink. Duke Kyle would insist he stop for a break every 5 minutes but he would refuse. His pain would be nothing compared to the families who would never see their loved ones again.

 

Yet still...

 

The Ms started on the second page.

 

_Phyllis Macay._

_Able Mandel._

_Silvia Manelli._

_Adam Marsa._

_Franklin Marsa._

_Sara Marsa._

_Aida Marshall._

Kyle exhaled, lifting the paper to his nose. It smelled like ink and despair, but the tears warming his eyes were of relief.

 

“Thank you,” he addressed to the young boy who had delivered the list. “Tell the Duke I’d like to have the letters to sign by tomorrow.”

 

The boy bowed low before leaving, and Kyle waved at Bebe to dismiss her from where she stood guard at the door. She wouldn’t go far, his guards were never far, but he didn’t wish for more ears than necessary.

 

Tweek stood unobtrusively to the side, yet his presence a solid weight that kept him grounded. He could remember how twitchy he used to be, how he couldn’t bear to stand still for longer than a moment, but now, even though his fingers rubbed and tangled, he was calm. Well, as calm as Tweek ever got.

 

“I am so disgustingly selfish.”

 

“No way,” Tweek said instantly, “Being relieved just cause - nnn - just cause you don’t see the name of someone you care about doesn’t. You know. Mean the names on the list mean nothing to you.”

 

“You’re being overly generous.”

 

“You’re being overly unfair,” Tweek retorted. “Just enjoy the, you know, relief for now. It’s okay. It doesn’t make you selfish. Just mortal.”

 

Kyle covered his face, his mind a stew of thoughts. “What will I do when his name is on one?”

 

“I, um, I don’t know. What will you do when his name never is?”

 

Kyle sighed, setting the paper on the ancient text he’d been slowly working through. Did Stan think about him as much as he thought about Stan? Did he remember the smell of the tulips and honeysuckles blooming in the garden? And the way he tasted? Because sometimes that was all Kyle could think about.

 

He looked up at the feel of Tweek’s hand on his arm. He had once been so timid and hesitant to touch, sometimes Kyle had to rein in his surprise that Tweek had grown so much bolder over the years.

 

Tweek accepted him into his embrace, and Kyle relished in the warmth of his neck and the hands that soothed through his hair. It wasn’t sexual, but heat pooled in his belly regardless. Tweek nuzzle his nose to Kyle’s jaw, and Kyle could smell the sympathetic arousal in response.

 

“Let me take care of you,” Tweek breathed warm against his ear, and Kyle found himself wet with want.

 

“You spoil me.”

 

“I enjoy it, though.”

 

Kyle pulled back to look at him. They both had green eyes, but Kyle thought Tweek’s was the most perfect shade to get lost in. When Tweek became too bashful and looked away, Kyle smiled.

 

“I would be lost without you,” he told him. “Thank you for the offer, but I think I’ll retire early tonight. Will you make me some tea?”

 

“Oh, um, yes. Of course,” Tweek replied.  When he broke away Kyle immediately missed his warmth but distracted himself with opening a book on ancient elven runes to page that went over the rune shared by _truth_ and _existence_.

 

While the water boiled, Tweek helped him out of his dress robes and into sleeping clothes before braiding back his hair so he wouldn’t wake up with knots in the curls. By the time the tea was ready, Kyle was already under his covers with a different rune study book in hand.

 

“You’re a blessing upon the kingdom,” Kyle told Tweek honestly as he took a breath of the floral smelling brew.

 

“Nng- I’m not much.”

 

“Yes. You are.”

 

Tweek scratched his head nervously as Kyle sipped the tea. Whatever he did to it, it was already working, and Kyle could feel his limbs grow heavy. Tweek took the cup and Kyle melted back into the bed.

 

“Thank you,” he said to Tweek, “For everything.”

 

“Nng, you know I'd do anything for you.”

 

Kyle smiled, but his lids were heavy and he couldn't find the strength to keep them open. The last thing he remembered was the kiss Tweek pressed to his forehead.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
